Arran Kuang
Arran Kuang (邝皑箭 Kuàng ÁiJiàn, literally: "pure white arrow"), also known as The Archer and The Light-Bringer, is the son of WuShi Kuang and Light Demon Sorceress, Shuo Guang as well as the only remaining light demon in existence. He debuted in arc 3 of City Shadows when he purchased his father's store after the latter's retirement. Prior to the death of his mother, Arran was entrusted with her 12 Signs, objects of magical power she created. However, he was recently attacked by a group of demons and forced to scatter them. Now, he seeks to find all the Signs once more and enlists the help of the Shadow Strikers to aid him. After successfully recovering all the Signs and stopping the Shadow Legion's invasion of Los Angeles, Arran opted to return to a normal civilian life managing his restaurant. Though he is no longer an active member of the Strikers nor does he join them on missions, he offers advice to them when needed and gives them a portion of his Chi to allow the use his portal ability. Physical description In his human form, Arran is a tall, well-built young man with tan skin and long golden hair tied in a low braid. Like most half-human, half-demons, his eyes are dark red. Normally he wears a dark blue sweater, white pants and black shoes as well as a yellow, star-shaped amulet around his neck. In his demon form, his skin turns light yellow and his eyes turn completely bright red while his hair remains the same color. He is clad entirely in white robes, complete with a cloak and hood with yellow and bright blue accents. He is capable of summoning a pair of golden, light energy wings over his back that allow him to fly. Personality Arran is intelligent, compassionate but also highly secretive of his demon heritage and the Signs. He has never told anyone about what he really is except for the Shadow Strikers, largely due to the group's own experience with demons and that half the group consisted of demons already. As an adult, Arran has already had his fair share of experiences that have made him hard-working and rational. Family is clearly important to him and he is shown to have a close relationship with his father. Abilities Powers *'Light Demon Chi:' As the son of the Light Demon Sorceress, Arran inherited light powers from his mother. His powers are commonly strong against shadow demons, but the weakness goes both ways: Arran's powers may be strong against shadows, but he is also susceptible to them. **'Light generation:' Arran is capable of generating light energy on his own. **'Light projection:' Arran is able to project light is various forms of attacks such as bolts, blasts, bombs and waves. ***'Light beam emission:' His most commonly used form of light projection is a light beam, which he can generate from anywhere to fire wherever he desires. **'Photokinetic constructs:' Arran is able to form constructs out of light energy. As a half-human, it is very likely Arran could be capable of creating sentient light constructs, but it is unknown if he has ever tried or knows how. ***'Light bow:' Arran's most commonly used construct is his light bow. ***'Light arrows:' Along with his bow, Arran forms arrows of light whenever he pulls back on the drawstring to fire. ***'Photokinetic wing manifestation:' Much like Mala Reid, Arran is capable of generating wings out of his element to grant himself the ability to fly. ***'Light barrier generation:' Arran can generate a protective barrier of light to shield himself and others from attack. ***'Holographic projection:' Arran can create holographic projections of either himself or others. **'Invisibility:' By bending the light around himself and other objects, Arran cam stimulate invisibility. **'Light portal creation:' Arran's most unique power is his ability to generate light portals. These portals allow him to open instant passages to anywhere he desires. However, the more portals he opens at once, the less control he has over where they lead. **'Pure light:' A more advanced and purified version of regular Light Demon Chi, pure light is Arran's most powerful ability. Pure light is such a concentrated form of light that it has the power to completely obliterate beings of pure darkness. However, because of his half-human heritage, he can only access pure light when he is in possession of all 12 Signs. *'Form transformation:' Arran is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of his mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' Arran can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Arran possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Arran can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, he cannot detect them unless he makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Arran is capable of bestowing a portion of his Light Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. In arc 4, Arran infused part of his Light Demon Chi into his necklace and gave it to Linos to allow the Strikers to use his portal ability without him. *'Aura perception:' Arran is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. *'Chi wizardry:' Arran learned everything about Chi Wizardry from his father, but due to his demon heritage, he is only capable of performing simple spells. *'Flight' *'Enhanced durability, speed, dexterity and immunity' Skills *'Photokinetic combat:' Arran is able to fuse his Light Demon Chi with combat for stronger attacks and more effective hits. *'Enhanced archery:' Arran is an excellent archer even without the use of his Light Demon Chi. He originally took up archery as a child and later incorporated the skill with his Light Demon Chi. *'Cooking:' Arran is also a skilled and promising chef, hoping to open up his own restaurant. *'Flight maneuverability:' Arran is an excellent flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. *'Extensive knowledge of Greek history and mythology:' Arran recently majored in studies in Greek history and mythology at a university in Greece. *'Extensive knowledge on Chi Wizardry and Demon Sorcerers:' Having been raised by a Chi Wizard, Arran is highly knowledgeable in their secrets and practices. In addition, he knows much about the lore of Demon Sorcerers and the Demon Netherworld. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Arran is susceptible to Chi spells that target his demon side. *'Shadows:' As a light demon, Arran is susceptible to shadow magic. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Arran is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Bow:' Arran is able to create a bow made out of light. The arrows automatically generate when he pulls back on the bowstring, meaning that he does not have to manually load pre-existing arrows. *'12 Signs:' Left by his mother, the 12 Signs grant Arran additional powers depending on which one he chooses to use. However, after an attack by several demons, Arran was forced to scatter them. Additionally, without them, Arran cannot access his pure light powers. Trivia *Like Mala, Arran is the child of a male, human Chi Wizard and a Demon Sorceress. *Arran's name means "light-bringer", a reference to his alias. *Arran was responsible for killing nearly every member of the Shadow Legion, with the exception of An Gou, who survived and defected, and Jun Bing, who was defeated by Remington Ryder. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Hybrid